Shikalimo
| religion= Polytheism | birth= | occupation= , | family = Otetiani (uncle) | affiliations = Bear clan | professional affiliation= Doshoweh Constabulary |}}Major Shikalimo was with the Doshoweh constabulary. A well made 20-something man from the Bear clan, he was also the nephew and heir-apparent of Otetiani, the Grand Sachem of the Iroquois. He spoke with an Oxonian accent which made people like Colonel Thomas Bushell feel vaguely colonial. In 1995 he and Capt. Sylvanus Greeley and Lt. Charles Lucas of the Royal American Mounted Police met Colonel Bushell and Captain Samuel Stanley at the Doshoweh train station to assist them in their investigation of the theft of The Two Georges. Since it was eleven at night and the two had spent three days crossing most of the continent, Shikalimo offered to take them to the Hotel Ahgusweyo so they could rest up and begin fresh in the morning. The next day, Bushell and Stanley, along with Dr. Kathleen Flannery arrived at Shikalimo's office. Col. Bushell explained Dr. Flannery's presence as her joining forces with the RAMs after her parallel investigation brought her to The Six Nations. Shikalimo recognized that that was not the full story but did not press the issue. Col. Bushell then described the investigation in the Queen Charlotte Islands, the shoot-out with the Sons of Liberty and their subsequent discovery of an envelope with a matching letter from The Six Nations. He then passed the envelope to Major Shikalimo and asked if the constabulary could narrow down the location it was posted. Shikalimo looked at it for a moment and then telephoned Ganeodiyo who came immediately and took the envelope away for detailed examination. While waiting for Ganeodiyo's report, and at Col. Bushell's request, Major Shikalimo telephoned Capt. Greeley and Lt. Lucas and invited them to attend. On their arrival, Shikalimo outlined his plan of investigation. Since the Son named "Joe" would be keeping a low profile, Shikalimo reasoned that like associates with like and so he would likely be an acquaintance of someone else who would be an outspoken critic of Iroquois autonomy. His officers would make discrete inquiries of such people and draw up a list of possible suspects named Joe or Joseph or any other variation such as Josiah. The RAM would review these to see if any were suspected Sons from their own sources. Ganeodiyo reported that the letter had been posted in the Deohstegaa district of the town so Shikalimo would concentrate his forces there. With that the meeting ended. A few days later, Major Shikalimo invited the participants to his office to review the results. He had four individuals who were "imperfectly polite" in their references to the Iroquois along with "Joes" who were known associates. The four were Donald Morton, Augustus Northgate, Solomon York and James Stonebreaker. Bushell was immediately suspicious of York as he was a printer but none of the names associated with any of the individuals were themselves suspicious to any of the RAM. Lucas rued the death of Lt. Col. Felix Crooke as he was the RAM's Sons expert. Finally Dr. Flannery pointed out Joseph Kilbride. She was aware of an art collector of that name who was interested in the late colonial period. Her thought was that this was the time that the North American Union was organized and that he might be interested in the period as a Son who believed that independence should have been tried instead. Shikalimo confirmed with the Doshoweh Sentinel that this was Kilbride the art collector. With no other options presenting themselves, Bushell reluctantly agreed to investigate Kilbride. Category:Iroquois